Revival of the Best
by Willumyum
Summary: A new university has come into play, reminiscent of the Incident! All survivors are granted access, and some will definitely participate. A new voice is introduced!


_In 15 months, our university has achieved what many other institutions of education has fervently hoped of achieving. What sets us apart is that we achieved that dream. The dream of fostering the brightest individuals around the world to bring hope to society.  
Based on the idea of Hope's Peak Academy, the staff here at Qin Chao University sought to recreate the very spirit of friendly competition and academic success, albeit at an even higher level of education. Therefore, reminiscent of the Academy, there is no enrollment process. All students are handpicked by our expert professors. Since we have confidence in our choices, all selected students will be able to attend the school free of charge.  
A student undergoes five years of education at the University. There are three classes in each year, which adds up to 15 class in total. Each class consists of twenty students; there will be a total of 300 students. For the most part, only 60 students will be accepted each year.  
Therefore, congratulations! You have received this brochure and letter because you are one of the lucky sixty to be granted absolute access to all of our high ranking facilities and faculty. _

_School starts on the eighth of September. See you there._

I sat on my mundane chair, stared at the letter in front of me, and attempted to say something.

"Amazing," was the only thing I managed to whisper. There was just a hint of awe, but that awe wasn't for the fact that I was one of the luckiest people in the world. Rather, it was at the fact that such a university came into existence just months after the Event. Even funnier was the fact that they mentioned Hope's Peak in such lightheartedness. It was almost as if they were dismissing the fact that such a catastrophe even happened.

"You're kidding, right?" I scoffed. The whole thing sounded too good to be true. Too fake to be true. Surely no one was going to try to replicate the event again?

"This has got to be a scam." I dismissed, and brought the papers over to the trash can. It was then that I found another piece of paper stuck to the brochure.

"A scam within a scam. Scam-ception," I coined.

_Should I read it? _I consulted myself.

_It's not everyday a scam is so persistent. Why not?_

Yeah. Why not.

_Dear Mr. Eirowada,_

_As stated in the brochure, we accept sixty students every year. Out of these, one student is drawn completely by lottery. Since you are not this student, I can safely say that you will not be Super High School Level Good Luck. Well, this is a university anyways, so it won't apply either way._

_We have been observing your skills on the battlefield (that is, in court), and we have acknowledged your skills as a shrewd and capable defense attorney. It is this acknowledgement that earns you the Wright to participate in our curriculum. We do hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Biggen Bogus  
Headmaster _

"This is quite the elaborate scam," I muttered through clenched teeth. "They even did research on me!"

Well, the researching was certainly made easier for them. After all, I did appear on the front page of news occasionally.

_Child Prodigy of the Court!_

Alright, maybe just the community newsletter.

"I should probably do some research anyways. A good lawyer knows what he's dealing with!"

The university exists.

And I'm entitled to be a freshman.

"How did I not hear of this school?" I talked to myself.

"Well, erm, it isn't exactly in your country," a voice explained.

"Ghost!" I unintentionally wept in fear.

"You idiot, it's me. You're on the phone with me, remember?" an irritated, impatient voice fought through the static waves to be heard.

"Ah...right. I forgot about you," I calmed down.

"Very nice, forgetting your best friend, huh?"

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that I was overwhelmed, you know? Like that time I got a Nigerian prince scam e-mail..."

"Don't tell me you fell for that."

I really did. You can't blame me though. The salary of an intern can't handle the hardships of rent and board.

"You fell for it, didn't you?" she mocked.

"Did the silence gave it away?"

"How in the world did you even land yourself in that university? I guess you're a Super High School, er, University Level Idiot or something," she giggled.

"Ugh, laugh all you want, I can already see the bright future that is mine."

"Yeah, whatever. Next thing you know, you'll end up locked in a sheltered school with 15 other students, and told to murder to escape."

"I'm pretty sure we won't fall for that twice."

"History repeats itself," she warned.

"Well, that's only because people don't listen to history," I rebutted. "Alright, enough with the jesting, just tell me what the school is about."

"You've heard of the Qin Dynasty, haven't you?"

"Of course! I took a course in Modern China, didn't I?" I boasted.

"Yeah, uh, moving on. In 15 months, they kinda just became a prestigious university in China."

"15 months? Does that number ring a bell?" I perked my eyebrows.

"Definitely," Sabrina followed up. "The Qin Dynasty lasted for about 15 years, didn't it?"

"That's right!" I confirmed. "So maybe by the time I go to the school, it'll be closed already.

"Yeah, uh, no. I don't think so. They're getting massive funds, man."

"So the intuition is free. What about traveling? Boarding? Room?"

"Well, Mister Intern, only the intuition is free. However, you can rent a dormitory, free of charge. You still gotta pay for a ticket or something to get there, though."

A single tear trudged down my gloomy face. If I was to pay for a ticket to China, I would forever be in debt.

"You have to help me, man," I begged.

"I'm not rich," Sabrina tersely replied. "Besides, I have my own plane ticket to take care of."

Quite the opposite. My friend is the only offspring of one of the largest banking families in the world. Of course, not many people know this. After all, the Rothsburg Family prefers to abstain from conspicuous signs of wealth.

"Aren't you going to be the first female heir pretty soon, or something?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, defini-wait!" she exclaimed. "I'm not looking forward to that! And I'm still not paying!"

"Why is it that the richer someone is, the stingier they get? Where are all the bratty kids you see in movies?" I pondered aloud.

"Ugh, fine. Just this once."

"Make it first class!"

"Do you want me to be your damn flight attendant, too?"

"Well, to be honest, their uniforms are pretty modest, don't you think?"

"Don't push it, pervert."

I spun once, twice, three times on my chair before asking her another question.

"You still on the line?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"Did you get accepted?" I inquired.

"Erm...well, you see..."

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the phone.

"Idiot, I'm Togami."

"What?" I perked my eyebrows. Was now the best time to be acting?

"Of course I'll be going!" She yelled into the phone.

"Alright, Miss Princess. Did you buy your way into that university too?"

"Money doesn't buy everything..." she responded. There was a hint of doubt.

"Whatever. If your future goes awry, you always got truckloads of money to fall back on, right?"

"What a naive view of fortune! I'll have to give you a class in economics some day."

"Miss Fortune, I'm a lawyer." I couldn't help but wear a smug look.

"I still can't believe you passed that infamous bar exam so early in life!" Sabrina sarcastically exclaimed in awe.

"Hey babe, I'm a prodigy." Bragging just got really easy.

"Whatever. At least I'm successful." Never mind.

Cold sweat gathered on my forehead after I checked the length of the ongoing call.

_I'm going to be starving again,_ I cried.

"I've gotta hang up now. I got more important things to do," I explained.

"Like, for example, finding a way to pay your phone bills?" She smirked.

"Bro, that smirk was so obvious I could feel it, ripping my heart apart," I sobbed. "I'll deal with it, somehow."

Just like every other case I was about to be dealing with.


End file.
